warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Hermione Granger
|pets = Crookshanks (cat) |friends = Harry Potter (best friend; later brother-in-law), Ron Weasley (second best friend; later husband), Neville Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley (friend; later sister-in-law), Luna Lovegood |minions = |enemies = Lord Voldemort, Draco Malfoy (formerly), Dolores Umbridge, Bellatrix Lestrange, Nagini, Death Eaters |likes = Reading books, being successful |dislikes = Failing, Ron's insensitivity, being called a "Mudblood", her friends in danger, looking like Bellatrix Lestrange |powers = Vast knowledge, very skillful with magic |possessions = |weapons = Her wand |fate = |quote = |birthday = September 1, 1979 }} Hermione Jean Granger (b. September 1, 1979) is a fictional character and the tritagonist of J. K. Rowling's Harry Potter series. She first appears in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, as a new student on her way to Hogwarts. After Harry and Ron save her from a mountain troll in the girls' toilets, she becomes best friends with them and often uses her quick wit, deft recall, and encyclopaedic knowledge to help them. Rowling has stated that Hermione resembles herself at a younger age, with her insecurity and fear of failure. Background History Personality and traits Hermione is considered to be the "brightest witch of her age". She is very logical, allowing her to go past lengthy details and go right for the point. While she might seem pompous, arrogant, and bossy now and then, she is actually good-hearted. Physical appearance Hermione Granger is a slender young woman with fair skin, long shoulder-length curly brown hair, and brown eyes. During her years at Hogwarts, she is always seen in her grey sweatshirt with red and gold trimming and a white shirt underneath, black robe with the Gryffindor symbol on it, black skirt, grey knee-length socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. She sometimes wears a headband in her hair. In her first year whilst going with Harry and Ron to go after the Philosopher's Stone, she wears a purple, blue and pink sweater with a flamingo pink skirt, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. In the first two video games, she wears that outfit with her robes. Magical abilities and skills Hermione is very talented and skilled with magic, owing to her intelligence; in fact, her skills are superior to Harry and Ron’s. She can better control and utilize magic at will. In some cases, Hermione acts like an arrogant show-off with her abilities. Possessions Appearances Films ''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone In her first year at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Hermione first meet on the Hogwarts Express. All 3 of them are sorted into Gryffindor (the Sorting Hat initially considered putting Hermione in Ravenclaw). At first, Harry and Ron don't really like Hermione at all, and view her as a bossy nerd and a pompous, arrogant, and insufferable know-it-all. When they defend her from a mountain troll in the girls' bathroom (where she spent the afternoon after Ron hurt her feelings), she takes the blame for them. From then on, they become friends. During a Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin, Harry's brand new Nimbus 2000 suddenly goes out of control. Hermione quickly and mistakenly assumes that Severus Snape is jinxing the broom, not realizing Snape is trying to help Harry and it's really Quirnus Quirrell who's trying to cause Harry to fall off his broom, and goes to set his robes on fire, causing Snape to knock Quirrell over. After Hagrid accidentally mentions Nicholas Flamel, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to research him over the holidays. Before Hermione goes home for the Christmas holidays, she suggests that maybe the Restricted Section might have information on Flamel. After returning to Hogwarts, she remembers that she checked out a book for a little light reading, and the book has the information that they have been looking for. They go and tell Hagrid that they know about the Sorcerer’s Stone. He again brushes off their suspicions about Snape planning on taking the stone for himself. They then witness a dragon hatching from an egg. Unfortunately, Draco Malfoy catches them and reports them to Professor McGonnagall, who gives the four of them detention. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy are escorted to Hagrid’s house by Argus Filch, where they are assigned to help Hagrid look for an injured unicorn in the Forbidden Forest, where Harry has a close encounter with Voldemort. Later on, in the Common Room, Harry discusses his conclusion that Snape is actually planning to use the stone to revitalize Voldemort. The next day, they consult Hagrid about Fluffy, and he inadvertently tells them that Fluffy falls asleep when he hears music. Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to beat Snape to the stone. As they are leaving the common room that evening, Neville Longbottom attempts to stop them, though Hermione cripples him with a full-body bind spell. They then head for the 3rd floor section where Fluffy is kept, and barely get past him, ending up in a deadly plant called Devil's Snare; Harry and Hermione manage to get through safely, though Ron is unable to relax. Fortunately, Hermione remembers that Devil's Snare dislikes sunlight and saves Ron with a sunlight spell. The three then brave a swarm of flying keys, and then a life-size wizard's chess game, where Ron is forced to give himself up so Harry can continue. Before going on, Harry instructs Hermione to look after Ron, then go to the Owlery and alert Dumbledore. After defeating Professor Quirrell and a weakened Voldemort, Harry reunites with Ron and Hermione. The three are rewarded with house points for their heroic performances, tying them with Slytherin House, and Neville is given 10 points for standing up to them, giving Gryffindor enough points to win the House Cup. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other students then go home for the summer, even though Hogwarts is Harry's real home now. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets After accidentally ending up in the foreboding Knockturn Alley and being escorted to Diagon Alley by Hagrid, Harry meets up with Hermione outside Flourish and Blotts. Later on, when the Slytherin Quidditch team shows that Draco Malfoy has been added to the team, Hermione retorts that the members of the Gryffindor team got their spots because of pure talent; Draco responds by calling her a “filthy little mudblood”, offending her. Infuriated, Ron attempts to curse Malfoy with a slug-vomiting charm in retaliation, only to have the spell backfire on him. Harry and Hermione take Ron to Hagrid’s house, where they tell him what happened, and Hagrid consoles Hermione. After finding Mrs. Norris petrified, and bloody writing on the wall, Hermione asks Professor McGonnagall about the Chamber of Secrets during a Transfiguration lesson; she tells the class that Salazar Slytherin’s belief that students who have muggles for parents shouldn’t be allowed to learn about magic led to him building the Chamber and hiding a monster that only his Heir can control in it. Harry and Ron get the impression that Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin, because his whole family has been in Slytherin House for centuries. Ron suggests tricking Draco’s comrades Crabbe and Goyle into telling them what they know, though Hermione comes up with an alternative: using Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Crabbe and Goyle and interrogating Draco directly. During a Quidditch match against Slytherin, Harry is suddenly attacked by a rogue Bludger that Dobby bewitched to go after him. Harry manages to get the Golden Snitch, despite his arm being broken by the rogue Bludger; Hermione then blows up the Bludger before it can cause Harry anymore serious injuries. When they use the Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Malfoy's friends, Hermione unknowingly plucked cat hair from Millicent Bullstrode's robes, giving her a cat-like face and putting her in the Hospital Wing for a few weeks. A little later, as Gryffindor prepares for a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, Professor McGonnagall informs them that the match has been cancelled, and takes Harry and Ron to show them that Hermione has been found petrified near the library with a mirror. As they visit her in the Hospital, they discover that she actually found a piece of information for them prior to being petrified: a library book page on basilisks. After Harry defeats the Basilisk and rescues Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, Hermione and the Basilisk's other victims are revived. Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban During the summer of 1993, Hermione has purchased a cat, whom she names Crookshanks. Unfortunately, this leads to tension between her and Ron, as Crookshanks makes a habit of chasing after Ron's rat, Scabbers. Throughout the school year, Hermione is somehow taking more classes than Harry or Ron. In addition, in the book, she spends her time trying to help Hagrid in preparing for a hearing with the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures due to his prized hippogriff, Buckbeak, attacking Draco Malfoy after he deliberately ignored Hagrid's warning about provoking hippogriffs, to no avail, as Lucius Malfoy orders the committee to sentence Buckbeak to death. During a visit to Hogsmeade, Ron and Hermione are observing the Shrieking Shack when Draco and his goons turn up. Harry (under the Invisibility Cloak) attacks them, scaring them off. During a Divination class in the spring, Professor Trelawney annoys Hermione, causing her to storm out and stop going to Divination altogether. Later, as the trio are going to visit Hagrid, they walk past Macnair as he is sharpening his axe in preparation for Buckbeak's execution scheduled for that evening. Hermione can hardly bear the fact that Buckbeak is going to be beheaded. They then spot Malfoy and his friends at the hilltop eagerly awaiting the execution; an enraged Hermione attempts to curse Draco, though Ron stops her, and she instead punches him in the face, and he vows to get revenge on Hermione as he and his cronies retreat. While visiting Hagrid, Hermione says that they're willing to give him additional emotional support, but Hagrid firmly tells them that he doesn't want them to see something as gruesome as the upcoming execution; he also reveals that he found Scabbers, much to Ron's relief, as he believed that Crookshanks killed him when he suddenly went missing. Thus, Hermione demands an apology. After witnessing the execution, Hermione cries on Ron's shoulder when Scabbers suddenly bites him and runs away. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' Video games Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * Of the three main characters in the series, Hermione is the oldest, Ron is the second oldest, and Harry is the youngest. * Hermione is based off of J.K. Rowling herself at a young age. Category:Characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Humans who turned into Animals Category:Transformed characters Category:Cats Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:Students Category:Hogwarts students Category:Wizards Category:Magic users Category:Heroines Category:Lego characters Category:Harry Potter Category:Harry Potter characters Category:Harry Potter (video game series) Category:Harry Potter (film series) Category:English characters Category:British characters Category:European characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Iconic characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Witches Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Geniuses Category:J. K. Rowling's Wizarding World characters Category:Tomboys